Reynaldo Johnson
Reynaldo Johnson is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Reynaldo was born & raised in Terra Forest (within United Emerald City.) Reynaldo & his mom Mother Nature were abandoned by the husband/father upon starting the family. Since then Mother Nature took Reynaldo under her wing & taught him the ways of nature. Many years later Reynaldo learned to love nature & began protecting the forest he lived in. Upon turning 16, he went to Santa Verde Academy & easily climbed the ranks before graduation. Afterwards Reynaldo went back to Terra Forest to continue protecting it while his mom took care of other forests & nature in general. Eventually he returned to the academy in order teach young super humans the true value of nature, meditation & how to attain peace. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Reynaldo is shown to be a tall, lean & muscular caucasian man who wears a bright green short sleeve shirt & dark green (different shaded) shorts. Reynaldo is barefoot at all times due to his belief to stay in sync with nature. Official Design: Reynaldo now wears a green open vest, revealing his muscular physique. He also has a tattoo of a leaf on his left bicep. Season 2 Design: Reynaldo now wears a sleeveless shirt, covering his muscular physique. He now has a slight emover while most of his outfit has received minor shading. His eyes are a combo of green & black. 'Personality' Reynaldo is a very peaceful guy who is shown to be an optimist. His love for nature is shown through various outbursts & references. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Reynaldo is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other staff members. '3. Enter The Master of Nature' Reynaldo makes his first appearance as the academy's meditation class teacher. He explains what's to come in the class & then strips his vest as part of the upcoming "ice breaker in the woods" exercise. Later on Reynaldo chats with Jenna Rivers due to her disbelief in the exercise & it's quirks. Reynaldo explains that in order for a guy to be more vulnerable, they must be able to show themselves in a vulnerable way first. Following an enlightening discussion Jenna walks away reassured. The next day Reynaldo congradulates the students on their first assignment being done & can't wait to see them all tomorrow. '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '13. The Tears of A Ninja' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Reynaldo Johnson Official Human Sprite.png|Reynaldo Johnson Official Sprite Reynaldo Johnson Pic.jpg|Reynaldo Johnson Bio Pic Reynaldo Johnson Profile Pic.jpg|Reynaldo Johnson Profile Pic Reynaldo Johnson S1 Profile Pic.jpg Reynaldo Johnson S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' 'Relationships' 1. Jenna Rivers (Friend/Crush) 2. Darrach Toshiro (Best Friend/Former Mission Partner) 3. Summer Junipher (Friend) 4. Jen Hawkins (Friend) 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: GRADUATED 'Trivia' *'Reynaldo is a character from Tellyzx's comic: ''Team Ultimatum.' *'Reynaldo tends to strip his shirt as well, but unlike Federico Montez he doesn't do it because of overheating.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Teacher